


Our Secret

by sailorgreywolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Summary: A private carriage ride results in a few secrets when longing becomes action.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Our Secret

There was a blanket of snow outside the windows, covering the countryside and making it seem perfectly pristine. They were somewhere between Moscow and Petersburg, and if Russia thought about it long enough he would have been able to identify the place.

But, he was not interested in that given that his closest ally was the only other person in the carriage. Prussia was sitting right next to him, and their legs were touching under the thick fur covering their laps.

It was the depth of the winter, and Russia could have put up with the temperature. His blood ran colder than most, and his natural temperature was comfortable to him. But he knew that Prussia did not share that particular aptitude, so he had made sure that there were enough blankets.

The other man seemed perfectly content and warm, which had been the goal. Prussia was still wearing his thick, fur lined jacket. Like everything he owned, it was a handsome dark blue. Russia sometimes imagined that Prussia had full rooms of nothing but blue cloth, and it amused him.

The blanket had also been a useful way for him to convince Prussia to sit next to him. He had hoped that offering to put fur over both of them would get Prussia to choose closeness, and he had still been surprised when the other agreed to it.

It had been a shock when Prussia accepted his proposition that they share a carriage on this trip. He had felt that it was going to be a step too far in their relationship, even with the years that they had known each other and been close.

It had been over a half century since they had cemented their relationship in the wake of the Napoleonic wars, and he still felt like he had to be careful when he made requests. There were things that he wanted, but he felt like it would be a terrible mistake to voice them.

He was not certain what exceptional courage had possessed him to ask for the chance to be alone together for a long journey, but it seemed to carry over. He had been bold enough to ask for Prussia to sit next to him.

He was allowing himself to indulge in this closeness, and enjoying the way their legs were pressed against each other. It seemed that the snow and the privacy was tempting him to be bold. He had a long ride across silent snow to decide if he wanted to ask for more. If he did, then no one but the driver would know. It was almost a perfect solitude to finally ask for something he had craved for years.

The thought occurred to him that Prussia may have chosen to be alone with him because he wanted it too. But that seemed far too much like hopefully thinking.

Russia glanced at his companion, trying to figure out what his intention was. As ever, his face was impeccably hard to read. Prussia had a book on his lap, which he had brought with him to read on the trip.

He had not looked up from it while Russia contemplated, and he seemed to be fully engrossed in what he was doing. In the quiet, one could easily assume that he did not care about the fact that they were alone together. But, Russia was not so easily fooled. He was certain that Prussia had thought through all the implications.

He decided to test the waters, and said, “I am glad to have your company, Gilbert.” Prussia closed the book with a crisp snap. He looked up at Russia and said, “Then I won’t be so dull. I wanted to speak to you anyway.”

Russia heard a promising undertone in the words, which intrigued him. It seemed that he was right about there being some other intention to this solitary ride together. He wondered if it was political, or if he had the luck for it to be something else. Had their closeness possibly started to pay dividends?

In his heart, he felt that it must be political. But, he decided that it was better not to think of it as a lost cause yet. He replied, “I guess now I know why you accepted this ride with me. What do you want to talk about?”

Prussia nodded subtly, and responded, “I would rather that this conversation really be private, and the walls have ears in Petersburg. You won’t deny that.”

Russia chuckled, because he knew that Prussia was right. The tsars had never trusted even their allies, and he was sure that there was a book somewhere with exactly what Prussia said during the negotiations written down in detail.

Russia replied, “I don’t deny it. But what is so important that the tsar should not know?”

He was less upset than intrigued. If Prussia was going to tell him a secret, he was flattered. If it was a more personal confession, then he was glad that it would really be private.

Prussia smiled at him, and it made Russia feel slightly more emboldened. The only thing staying his hand was the distance to Petersburg. If things went badly, then there would be a long stretch of awkward silence that he was not prepared for. On a political level, it might even imperil the relationship with Prussia that he held so dear, though he doubted Prussia would be one to take it that far over a sexual rebuff.

Prussia answered the question, “It is not that I do not trust your emperor, but this is a closely guarded secret. Graf von Bismarck said that I was not to tell anyone yet. I wouldn’t want him to find out that the tsar knows.”

He paused a moment and gave Russia a truly seductive look of conspiracy, like he was about to be disobedient and he relished in it. Then he licked his lips and continued, “But I trust you, and I think you should know before it happens. I think you can keep one secret within this carriage.”

Russia was truly, deeply excited by the prospect that Prussia was about to go against his Iron Duke for him. It felt deeply intimate to be so deeply in Prussia’s trust. If anything, it gave him further motivation to make his proposition once the secret was divulged.

He replied shortly, “No one will know what you tell me. I promise.” Prussia nodded like he was deeply reassured by the promise. Then he said, “I am planning to go to war with Denmark when they inevitably lay claim to our duchies. The German Confederation will make the declaration, but it is my war.”

Russia could not pretend that he was surprised, because he had seen the developments brewing like storm clouds on the horizon. But he was a little shocked to hear how easily Prussia talked about starting a war.

He had the calm confidence of a man who knew that he was prepared for confrontation. Russia found himself glad that this formidable man was his ally, and not someone he had to confront on the battlefield. Bismarck's machinations seemed very well planned.

He replied, “I thank you for telling me, but I did guess that it would happen. If you are worried that I will intervene, then I can reassure you that I won’t.” Prussia gave him another smile, this time with a hint of respect. Then he continued, “If I thought you would take anyone’s side but mine, I wouldn’t be telling you. But that isn’t all I wanted to tell you.”

He took a moment to leave a long, intriguing silence before saying, “Once I have dealt with him, I plan to usurp Roderich in the German confederation."

That piece of information was a fantastic insight that Russia had not expected. He had not expected the power structure within the German Confederation to change. It would certainly be beneficial for him to have a certain ally in a position of power, and for Austria to be weakened.

From the perspective of politics, Russia could understand why this was very good news for him. But, he wouldn't help but feel bored and slightly disappointed. He had hoped for something more personal, and it was frustrating to hear politics as usual.

He tried not to let his irritation be obvious in his voice as he said, “Is that why you wanted to be alone with me? So you could tell me that you are planning a coup against Austria?”

Prussia’s smile fell slightly, and Russia was certain that he had let his irritation show. The other replied, “Well, yes, because I wanted you to know, and I wanted to have your support.” He sounded like he had been expected a better reaction. Russia decided that he at least owed him that affirmation, and said, "Of course I will support you.”

Prussia was momentarily silent, before he raised a quizzical eyebrow and said, “And why don't you tell me why you asked to be alone with me? You must have wanted something too.”

Russia could think of so many excuses for why he had asked, but in the moment he felt brave enough to be honest. He didn’t want to pretend that he had anything important to discuss. He would much rather be physical.

He laid one of his hands on Prussia’s thigh under the blanket. His heart beat a little faster already at the contact and the anticipation. He swallowed any anxiety and said, “I wanted to ask if I could touch you.”

He saw Prussia’s ears turn a delicate shade of pink. How cute his blush was. How uncharacteristically cute for a military man.

Prussia answered, and his voice sounded like it was sticking in his throat, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Russia felt his anxiety completely subside. Something stronger, and more dominant in his mind seemed to know what to do. If he was assertive, then he could get what he craved.

He slid his hand up Prussia’s inner thigh. As he did so, he leaned in and said, “Does this make it clearer? Or do I have to say that I want you carnally?”

He was saying the words in Prussia's ear, which meant that he was close enough to hear the sensual groan that escaped the man's lips. It stirred the arousal in his gut.

Prussia sounded much less controlled when he said, “Hnnn…Vanya, wait.” Russia didn’t remove his hand, but he did meet Prussia's eyes and said, “What is it?"

There was the most beautiful dark red blush in Prussia’s cheeks which made Russia certain that his advances were working. He had never guessed how easily the pale skin showed arousal.

Prussia drew in a breath and said, “This has nothing to do with you supporting me, right?” Russia leaned even closer, so that his lips were almost touching Prussia’s ear, and he said, “No. Shut up about politics. Now.”

He felt a shiver go through Prussia’s leg in response to the commanding tone. It made him smirk, and want to see how Prussia would react to a kiss on his neck.

Prussia met Russia’s eyes, and held his gaze for a long second. His eyes were full of desire, which Russia longed for him to act on.

Then Prussia leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

It was surprisingly sloppy for such a careful man. Between kisses, Prussia said, breathlessly, “Do you have any idea how long I have wanted this?”

Russia put a hand on his face and guided his face into another, deeper kiss. Prussia tasted better than he imagined, especially when he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

When Russia broke the kiss, he replied, “Not nearly long as I have.” 

It felt like a dam had broken for both of them, and they were both acting on a long held desire. It was almost frenetic.

Prussia groaned as Russia kissed him again, this time on the neck. The sound was glorious, and Russia wanted to hear it over and over again. The book hit the floor with dull thud as Russia pulled him into his lap.

Prussia said, between little moans, “Don’t stop. Don't you dare stop.” It sounded more like a plea than a command.

Russia chuckled and said, “Be a good boy and I won’t.” Prussia responded so quickly that it seemed like an instinct, “Yes sir.”

Russia was surprised by how thrilling it was to hear those words. It felt intoxicating that the other was giving him such control. He was free to take what he wanted, and the next thing he wanted was to see Prussia naked.

He started on the jacket. The buttons were slippery in his fingers, and they were even harder while he was occupied leaving kisses down Prussia's pale neck.

He finally managed to get the jacket off, only to be confronted by a double-breasted uniform. He growled.

_Too many fucking buttons._

Russia impatiently ripped open the uniform far enough that he could have access the man’s collar bone. Buttons clattered across the carriage.

There were pale scars across Prussia’s skin, marks from hundreds of years of battle. Russia thought about stopping to touch them, but his lust was burning far too hot. He _needed_ to touch Prussia. He _needed_ to have him.

He pressed Prussia firmly against the side of the carriage, which earned him an adorable whine. Given such provocation, he did not waste anymore time.

He pressed his whole body against Prussia, and silenced his moans by kissing him deeply again. One of Prussia’s hands grabbed a handful of Russia’s hair and seemed to be trying to urge him to kiss even deeper.

As he began to work off Prussia’s pants, the other man arched his back.

His other hand failed to find purchase on the side of the carriage. It pushed back one of the curtains, and left streaks on the steamed window.

\---------------------------------------

Russia was holding Prussia against his chest enjoying the afterglow. He still felt shocked that his offer had worked so well. All the nightmare scenarios he had imagined over the years had come to nothing.

Prussia chuckled and said, “I can’t believe that we just did that. I’m not supposed to sleep with my allies.” Russia pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and said, “It has nothing to do with that. I have wanted to do that for at least two hundred years.”

Prussia ran a finger in a circle on the back of Russia’s hand, which was placed protectively on his midriff. He said, “I know that. I’ve wanted you for a while too.”

A slight crease appeared between his eyebrows like he was thinking about something troubling. Russia had a sinking feeling that the conversation was about to return to politics in earnest.

Like clockwork, Prussia said, “But many people will think that I just paid for your neutrality if they know what we did. Especially with the war I am about to start.”

Russia was deeply troubled by the thought as well. He would like to proclaim his love from the rooftops, but it was not so easy. He said, “Are you about to ask me to keep this a secret?”

Prussia nodded, and Russia couldn’t help but feel deeply disappointed. He had hoped for more than a solitary fling in secrecy. Prussia looked crestfallen when he said, “We must for both of our sakes.”

Russia sighed, and said, “I can do that on one condition.” Prussia chuckled like he knew that the condition would not be anything difficult. He said, “And what is that?”

Russia kissed him on the forehead again and replied, “This cannot be the last time we do this.” Prussia gave him a smile and said, “After what you just did, I would be quite sad if this was the last time.”

He tilted his head far enough back that Russia could easily kiss him on the lips. Russia took the invitation and kissed him again. He was certain that he would never get tired of kissing the man. He had permission to, and he would gladly do nothing but kiss and cuddle until they reached their destination.

But, Prussia said, breaking the kiss, “How long do you think it will be before we get there?” Russia answered, “A couple of hours. Why do you ask?”

He half-hoped that the man was going to ask for another round. Prussia smirked and said, “I have to sew those buttons back on before we get there.”


End file.
